The New Kids
by Tayla-Marie
Summary: This is a story about when three new guys move to town and what happens when they meet Bella, Alice, and Rosalie some old family friends back from France...yeah i know i suck at summarys please read; who knows you might like it?
1. Chapter 1 Fist Day Back

Disclaimer : twilight is owned by Stephanie Meyer; not me. End of Story. (well actually when you think of it more like Beginning of story) and anyway if I owned twilight I would be off spending my gazillions right now......

**Hey, Tayla-Marie here, before we get started I just want to thank you for stumbling across my story in one way or another and thank you that much more if you took time out of your day (or night =P ) to read it; and now, on with the story................................**

BPOV (BELLA SWAN)

I walked across the quad; trying to balance my pile of books in one hand while tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I was just reaching back to grasp my books with a triumphant grin on my face, very pleased with my newly- found balance skills, when someone clamped their hands over my eyes firmly and squealed in a high pitched voice that sounded like tinkling bells "Guess who?". I dropped all the books I was holding and inhaled sharply, trying to get my heart back down to its normal pace when suddenly another voice kicked in " Jeez Alice you really could have let her get a good hold on her books first" this voice was calmer and smoother .

I started giggling, I would have known those two voices anywhere. " Rose, Alice I've been looking for you guys all Day, it sucks that we were put in different orientation groups, you would think after 7 years at the school they would stop feeling the need to show us around..." I turned around, realising that Alice's hands were still clamped over my eyes " Alice , release, I know it's you" Alice slowly unhooked her hands from my face. As I opened my eyes tentatively, Rosalie's face was the first thing I saw; holding out my books in a neatly stacked pile. Rosalie had a sympathetic look on her face, which teamed with a smile tugging at the corner of her lips and her eyes rolling just made me want to giggle more.

Rose wore a red dress today with patterned black stockings and a loose black cardigan thrown over the top, with a pair of black ballet flats finishing the outfit. As usual , choosing something effortlessly fabulous that suited her complexion perfectly . What with her clear white skin, her red lips, blonde wavy hair that came midway down her back, her eyes that were only a shade or two lighter than black, and her much envied hourglass figure, Rosalie could put any supermodel to shame. What made the difference between her and the girl who everyone hated for her beauty , was that though Rose knew she was jaw droppingly gorgeous she didn't abuse it, and she didn't have tickets on herself. In fact, if you were on her good side, she was one of the nicest people you would ever meet. Don't get me started about if you got onto her bad side. As Alice and I liked to say , we were glad she used her superpowers for good instead of evil. I gave Rose a quick hug and then moved onto Alice.

Alice was clad in figure hugging black denim skinny jeans , black combat boots, a back leotard just showing under the top she was wearing, a neon pink t-shirt that used other colours together with black to create a sunset with two palm trees silhouetted in a circle with Miami beach, Florida displayed just outside the circle with the island scene on it. Over this she threw a stunning leather jacket that still managed to look elegant paired with her tiny frame. Alice was a shopaholic so I doubted that we would see these clothes ever again. Sure we would see many leather jackets or distressed jeans, but not these ones. Alice was just as beautiful as Rosalie but in a different way; so luckily, there was no competition among the two girls. Alice had delicate features set into her face . she had a sharp little chin, her lips were a beige, flesh colour that suited her creamy off white skin to a t. Her hair fell to just past her shoulders it was black and cut in so many layers that Rose and I wouldn't have even attempted trying to count them, but amazingly the style suited her and framed her delicate face. But the most striking feature of her face were her eyes they were a honey golden, topaz colour and the largest thing on her face. They were framed by thick black eyelashes so long that when she looked down her eyelashes would brush her cheeks. They both had a pair of black ray ban wayfarers perched on top of their heads: identical to the pair I was wearing on my head. That was one of our many obsessions: wayfarers, any colour, any time, pass them over.

After I pulled back from hugging Alice she looked up at me with a devastated, downtrodden expression on her face. I instantly asked what was wrong, she looked so sad.

" How did you know it was me?" she asked, her bottom lip trembling......

"how did I know what was you Alice?" I asked

" How did you know it was me when I said guess who?"

" Is that what your upset about?" I burst out laughing " Alice I've been best friends with you and Rosie here for the last 17 years of my young life, aka all of them , it's no small wonder I could recognize your voice. But even If I didn't I would recognize your excited squeal anywhere you hyperactive little pixie!"

Rose put a hand over her mouth to try to smother her laughter, whereas Alice on the other hand didn't even bother she let out a stream of laughter, back to her unbelievably happy self .

"Is that all?" she asked " I thought I was becoming too predictable "

We all laughed together for a minute or two before I answered her " You, predictable, Allie? Never!"

"So?" I asked " Do you guys want go back to my place and see if were in any classes together ?"

Rose and Allie looked at each other then answered together " We thought you'd never ask!"

We linked arms and talked all the way to my Rosie's car.

My car was an old fashioned soft-top vw bug. It wasn't brand-new but when my dad got promoted from chief police officer of our little town to chief police officer of our not-so-little region the new income was high enough that after a friend bought a new car and was ready to give away their old lime green soft-top bug (currently rusting away in the garage) my dad, Charlie, could afford to give them enough money that we didn't feel like we were stealing it off them . Charlie gave it to me as a gift considering the rusty old truck I loved had died on the last week of year eleven.

As soon as rose and Alice saw it though they made a face, which I knew was for the colour and the ripped interior and the scratched paint job, then they confiscated it. I didn't know what they were doing to it but I immediately protested when I found out they had taken it. They brushed my financial worries about paying them back aside and claimed it was going to be my birthday present from them. And when I protested that they were already throwing me a party at the beach that they had claimed was going to be their birthday present they brushed me aside again saying that you only turned eighteen once and besides I knew how Rosie loved tinkering away on cars in that garage, and how Allie absolutely loves organising parties and was I really going to deny them a new project and a little fun. And when they put it that way, I knew I had no choice but to comply.

I knew I had over-reacted but I couldn't help it. I knew they were both spending money on that car as a gift for me and they were spending money on the party, and even though they had plenty of money between them in their families ( Rosie's mum owns a popular cosmetics company and Rosie's dad owns a number of mechanical repair shops; while Allies mum owns a number a shopping centres around the world and Allies dad manages the financial side of these shopping centres) I still felt guilty that they were spending time and money on me.

So until they gave me my car back next weekend (my birthday) I was getting towed around by Rosalie and Allie; and today we were all heading back to mine in Rose's car. When we got to her parking space there were a bunch of men (young and old) crowding around. "Mr. Banner?" I cried incredulously trying to keep myself from laughing. " Rose, look, even our old science teacher can't stay away from your car!" Allie joined in with me. We all started laughing as we tried to make it around to the doors of Rosalie's red m3 BMW convertible. Suddenly Rosalie's laughter stopped and Allie and I exchanged looks between ourselves when we saw the infuriated look on Rosalie's face.

A couple of the boys started to move away once they saw Rose's face but she stopped them with an icy look. " No-one move" she said and even though I was innocent, I was so scared I couldn't have moved if I wanted to. " Who did this? Who SCRATCHED MY CAR?" she yelled. A few juniors started shaking.....

When no-one stepped forward she repeated the question and added a little extra............ "Whoever it was step forward now because you punishment will be a lot worse if I have to find out who you are myself" she let her last few word trail off menacingly.

One of the shaking juniors stepped forward. "Rosalie I'm so sorry I was just admiring the paintjob and then I ran my fingers over the hood and my watch scratched it and I-I'm So-So Sorry.." the poor kid stuttered out as he started sobbing. I watched as Rosalie's anger visibly faded out from her eyes. She turned to the crowd " Come on shows over, move it , nothing to see here come on, leave!" after seeing what they thought was the full force of Rosalie's anger nobody needed to be told twice and soon Rosalie, Alice, the young kid and I were the only people left in the parking lot.

Rosalie knelt down to where the kid was crouched down on the ground and used her perfectly manicured nails to lift his chin so she was looking eye to eye with him "look I know it was an accident so calm down, I'm not going to get mad Kay? Here is a tissue we'll give you a minute to compose yourself and then we'll talk......does that sound good?" she whispered to him so softly I could barely hear it. The poor guy visibly nodded and as we listened his sobbed died down

Three minutes later he was silent and Rosalie approached him "You ready to talk?" she asked him gently.

"Yeah" came the quite reply.

"So tell me what happened?"

"Well me and my friends all came over to check out your car cuz we didn't think that model came out for another two years, and I was just looking into the car to see if that was the alternative interior or not and my hand was on the hood when Mike Newton came up behind me. He was trying to push his way through to the front and then he went to push me out of the way. He is a lot bigger than me and I went flying forward which made my watch connect with the paintwork."

" Oh I see now " the three of us exchanged a look; we should have known that somehow Mike was caught up in this "Look, it's not your fault I totally understand. It's that vile Newton kid. But sooner or later he'll get what's coming to him, don't worry. "

" Please, don't tell him I told" the poor kid, what was his name again- Nick- begged Rosalie .

"Come on, that's the last thing I'd do" Rosalie mock punched him and he finally managed a smile.

"So Nick?"

"Yeah Rosalie ?"

"How do you so much about cars?"

"What do you mean"

"When you were talking about models and makes I saw that you really knew what you were talking about.."

"Well I kind of want to be a mechanic when I graduate or something else to do with cars."

" Oh yeah; so nick have you heard of my father....."

" Aaron Hale- president and owner of Hale mechanical repairs ; who hasn't?" Nick interrupted

Rosalie tried to hide her amused smile at his outburst. " Well he needs a new young intern to train up for the next three years before he can offer them an apprenticeship. So what do you say?"

Throughout the conversation Nick had been listening intently, but when she reached the end he stood motionless " Are you s-serious? He choked out.

" Haven't you realised I don't joke when it comes to cars?" she winked at him.

" Oh my god; your serious.........thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Nick shrieked, beaming, as he threw his arms around Rosalie. She looked over her shoulder at us and rolled her eyes in a bemused way, though we could tell she was pleased by his reaction "I guess I'll take that as a yes then" she laughed.

" Well here" she said passing him a piece of paper "Write your name and address on this and ill give it to my dad's assistant so she can forward some paperwork to you for your parents and yourself to look over, Kay?"

He quickly scrawled his details across the sheet of paper and handed it back to Rosalie. After a couple more thankyou's from Nick we all said goodbye and jumped into Rosalie's car.

"well that was a little more action than we expected for our quite ride home, aye girlies?" Allie called over her shoulder from the front seat.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**If you liked it three words, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Well really one word repeated three times when you think about it. Anyway next chapter posted soon if I get any kind of response =).**

**Tayla-Marie**


	2. Chapter 2 Bella's Home

**A/N: This chapter was a lot of fun, I hope you enjoy it. and yes I will be bringing the boys into the story soon, but not this chapter, be patient, my friends. =) **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME: Twilight is mine! It's all mine. Anybody want to come with my and spend my billions?**

***I keep telling people that twilight is mine for days ***

***See's mysterious men in black suits following me ***

**Men In Suits : gun click in the background **

**ME: *gulp* I would just like to say, that twilight is not mine and everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I'll never claim it as mine again, please let me go!**

**...ENJOY...**

We all walked into my house and spread our diary's out on the table. I flipped to the back page where my schedule was and saw Alice and Rosalie had done the same. I let a small laugh escape when I realised that Alice had already colour-coded her schedule. I wouldn't have laughed at her if it had been colour-coded to make it easier for her classes, but it wasn't. It was colour coded like a painter's chart; a rainbow of highlighters arranged from lightest to darkest shades. Only Alice!

"Bella, pass your dairy" Alice demanded.

I passed it over without complaint and before thirty seconds had passed Alice had figured out that the only classes I didn't share with them were general art and music. Our class each got to choose four electives. I chose Photography, French, Music and General Art, Alice chose Textiles, Photography, French and Ceramics and Rosalie was doing Textiles, Food Tech. , General Art and French.

I'm really looking forward to French and I think the girls are to, you know, it being the language of love and all. I mean we are all single and we are totally happy that way, of course, but sometimes you can't help but wanting someone by your side, you know- STOP IT, silly Bella, you don't have a boyfriend and you don't want one now stop complaining.

"Woo yeah, that's the way we do it! Almost all of our classes are the same!" Rosalie cried before pulling Alice and I up so all three of us could do a victory dance around the table. That was when Charlie walked in.

"Oh, Hi Dad" I greeted him with a bit of an embarrassed laugh.

" Hey Charlie" Rose and Alice chorused.

He looked back at us obviously trying to keep a straight face. " Don't let me interrupt girls. You were obviously enjoying yourselves; carry on"

We all cracked up laughing .

" Thanks Dad , we really appreciate it"

"So Rose, Alice, you know you're always welcome in our home. Do you want to join us for dinner girls?" Dad asked while hanging up his backpack and opening a can of coke from the fridge.

" Oh sorry Charlie I've got to go home now mums organized a family dinner and I have to go get ready, can't be late " Rosalie said... " Again" she muttered inaudibly under her breath.

" Yeah, and if she's going I have to, she is my ride" Alice giggled.

"Bye Charlie", they said in perfect harmony with each other

"Bye girls. See you tomorrow, give my best to your parents."

"Don't we always Charlie.. bye"

Rosalie laughed as she and Alice walked through the door.

" Bye Bells" they called...and then they were gone.

...

Oh ooh oh oh/Oh oh ooh oh/ Now I may not be the worst or the best but you got to respect my honesty/ Now I might break your heart but I don't think you're going to find anyone as bold as me/ now you may take this chance, in the end, everybody's going to be wondering how you deal/ you might say this is Ludacris but Taio Cruz tell you how it is... /Now listen to me baby/

"Argggggghhhh" I groaned into my pillow, trying to find the snooze button on my alarm clock. Too bad I had moved it just far enough from me that I wouldn't be able to turn it off in the mornings, when I really needed to wake up, but just couldn't find the willpower . I grabbed the electricity cable and yanked it out of the power point. Ha! Didn't think of that one did you me? I thought, incredibly pleased that I had outsmarted myself. I could vaguely hear Dad moving around in the background somewhere, which means that he had probably beaten me to the shower once again. If there's no hot water I'm blaming it on you, bed . It's all your fault for being so darn comfy that I don't want to move!

Wow Bella, so smart, your blaming your mishaps on inanimate objects now.

The I noticed in the back of my head that I could still hear Taio Cruz's voice blasting out of me speakers.

"What?"

I turned around with the cable in my hand; staring at my clock with what was probably best described as an incredulous look on my face. That was when my Dad decided to stick his head around the door to see if I was awake. He took one look at the scene before him and burst into streams of laughter.

" Did I forget to mention: I installed batteries so you couldn't yank the cord out in the mornings. Come on get up Bells, it's time to get ready for school." Charlie clarified.

"Yeah good morning to you too dad!" I called out to his retreating figure.

I hauled myself out of bed and padded out of my bedroom. I walked quickly to my bathroom and splashed my face with ice cold water. Feeling a bit more awake I stumbled downstairs and grabbed the cornflakes off the top shelf.

While I was eating, my dad came downstairs and got ready to go.

" Wait Dad", I cried as he walked through the door to leave. " If you go, then how am I supposed to get to school, I thought you were driving me today?"

"Bells you worry too much; I already called Aaron and he said Rosie will be here in ten minutes. You better hurry, bye Bells."

I ran upstairs, in a hurry to get ready. I looked at my schedule, throwing the books I needed into a black canvas backpack adorned with badges Rose and Alice and I had found all over America on our road trips (which were mostly just so we could find whatever mall Alice felt like shopping at that weekend). I smiled; every time I looked at my backpack memories came rushing back.

I loved living in Malibu. It was perfect. Sunny almost all year round and being able to see the beach from your front veranda. Allie, Rose and I all lived practically on top of the beach, with only a tarmac road separating us from the sand. We were next door neighbours too but we were all on a stretch of road so long it still took 5 minutes to drive to each other's houses.

Rosalie and Alice both lived in magnificent mansions with their families; but I didn't mind the difference between their lifestyles and mine. Charlie and I lived in a small two storey house that I absolutely adored. It was a creamy colour, with pale yellow trim and shutters. It had veranda's wrapping around the house on both storeys. Downstairs was the kitchen and study, and Charlie's room. The study was probably the room he was in the most when he was at home. He brought a lot of his work home with him. Whenever there was a case the police really needed to solve he would disappear for hours into that room. His room was simple. He had a desk, a bed and a television sitting right in front of his bed. Whenever there was a game he Aaron and Mitchell (Allie's dad) would all sit together and make enough nose to wake the neighbourhood. When you think about it, it was a blessing that we all lived on acres and had no other neighbours, otherwise they might complain to the police and I can't imagine Charlie having to give himself a stern warning to keep it down...

The second storey was my favourite though. It really seemed like my own private house, Charlie very rarely ventured up here. A lot of the second story was taken up by the lounge room. It stuck to cream colour scheme with gold thrown in and was old fashioned and sweet. The only thing not old fashioned about it was the large plasma television. The girls and I loved having sleepovers in the lounge room, and the TV was great for movie marathons, though the surround sound made you jump when you watched horror movies. There were bathrooms on each storey.

Then there was my room. There was a little white cupboard where I kept my clothes, a white queen sized bed in the middle of the main wall, with two matching bedside tables on either side. On one table was my jewellery box and my phone, on the other was my alarm clock. "Stupid alarm clock" I muttered, still not forgiving it for waking me up earlier. I didn't have a TV in my room, there was a TV in the lounge room and since Charlie rarely ventured up here and I had it all too myself, another TV was hardly necessary. I had a desk , it was old fashioned and a creamy colour; with gold handles. I loved it too bits. Allie, Rosie and I had been walking through an antiques store when we found it and I knew I wanted it straight away.

Only a few weeks had passed, when, in the same shop I found and oval mirror with gold trim that matched my desk perfectly. The owner even gave me a discount! It hung above the desk. I used this table kind of like a vanity...there were various tubes of mascara and lip gloss on one side, and on the other there was a sweet vase and two fragranced candles. The only other thing on my desk was my laptop.

My place to be in my room is on my window seat... I couldn't recall how many hours I had spent sitting there on my laptop, pausing every so often to look out the window and behold the beautiful scenery that was Malibu. The only other place that could compare is my balcony .Allie, Rose and I had set it up last summer; it has some lounge chairs and a little table so we could all work on our tans.

I laid out some clothes on my bed, then jumped into the shower, letting the hot water soothe my tense muscles. Year 10 was going to be a hard year, I was sure, but it would also be a good one. 2010 would be a year for change.

I dressed quickly, throwing on one of my favourite pairs of Rusty black frayed denim shorts, with glitter on the thighs. Over the top I threw on my All-American Rejects band tee and my combat boots. I stuffed my leather jacket into my bag so that if it the sea-breeze picked up later I would have something to shield me.

I slung my backpack on and was just heading down the stairs when a I heard someone beep twice in my front yard- the girls were here. Less than a second later I heard the shouts:

" Come on girlie we don't have all day!" That of course, was Alice.

" Yeah Babe, hurry it up!" and that would be Rose...

I rushed outside gave them a quick hug and jumped into the car. We were driving Alice's black Porsche convertible today. I noticed they were both wearing denim short too. And they had kept with the black and white theme too...we matched!

...

We hung out in all our classes. Luckily, the teachers felt that, in year ten, we had outgrown our immaturity and could sit wherever we wanted. So naturally, we sat next to each other in every class. The teachers all knew us and our family's, in year ten most of us had been going there for years. It was a relatively big school, about 1000 students, and all the halls held some great memories from our high school lives.

Unfortunately, with the good memories came the bad, and then the just plain ugly. I remembered when we had first met our grade, back in year seven, there had been two that had annoyed me at first sight. Lauren and Jessica. Or as we liked to call anyone in the popular group "the plastics".

" Nice outfit Brandon, I didn't know cheap and ugly had a sale?" Lauren (who, sadly, was the brains of the two) remarked spitefully.

I felt Alice tense at my side and knew the comment was getting to her more than she let them know, Alice was very happy with her wardrobe selection, and had in her time bought single pairs of shoes which were worth the same amount as the entire closets of both Lauren and Jessica combined.

"You didn't know, well that's weird cause I saw your mum there at the sale rack one shop over, 'Tacky, shameful and short', I think the store was, and you must be wearing the outfit she was looking at."

I was silently shaking with laughter at the shocked expression on Lauren's face. Rosalie beside me though wasn't so polite, and burst out laughing. That was it for all of us and we dissolved into a fit of giggles.

As Lauren Mallory stalked away, her little sidekick Jessica Stanley trailing after her, echoing her every move.

I started singing "I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world!" under my breathe.

Alice and Rosalie dissolved into another fit of giggles, but soon caught up.

"Life in plastic, it's fantastic!" Alice sang sweetly.

Rosalie pouted and preened, playing the part, " You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere."

"Imagination, life is you creation...come on barbie, let's go party" we all shouted in sync with each other, earning us some shocked and wary looks from the unsuspecting juniors.

The others in our year just smirked at us knowingly, used to the way we reacted, and used to the three of us spontaneously bursting into song.

At the end of the day we all crammed into Ally's car and sped off down the road.

"You coming in girlie's ?" I called as I retrieved my backpack from the boot of Alice's car.

" Nah, got a company dinner" Alice called just as Rose called

"Sorry babe, got to go look after some paperwork at the office, some new parts have come in and I have a new project!"

Ah, that explains it, I thought. Every few weeks or so Rosie bought a new car. Then she tinkered with (or sometimes replaced) the engine and everything else under the hood. Then she would give it a new paintjob, new interior and whatever else could she manage.

She would sell these off afterwards for the most part (except for the ones she decides she wants to keep). The day after her new parts for her latest project fly in, it's no use trying to talk to her, she locks herself into her garage for hours, sometimes days, until the car was up to her strict standards.

" Kay Rosie, I'll leave you too it. Ally have fun tonight kay? Bye babes"

" Bye" they both called out as I watched them speed down the highway.

I walked inside, stifling a giggle as I remembered how Rosie made herself known at the car shop in the city. Normally, she would go to her dad for parts, but she decided that for some parts she would support locally known business, and hopefully make herself known on the engineering scene.

She wanted to see how other people would treat her if they didn't know her as Aaron Hales little girl.

So she went into the city, to one of the best specialty shops there is. And guess what? They laughed. " Go back to the beauty store barbie, this stuffs for the big boys!" this was when they looked outside and noticed how tricked out her red Ferrari was. If the m3 was her baby, her Ferrari was her pride and joy. She sneered, " Yeah, maybe the beauty shop would do a better job at servicing my Ferrari than you guys anyway".

And that's how it started, they were friends now, she had earned their trust and respect, and then told them that she was the heir to the Hale empire. I'm pretty sure that she still has the snapshot of their faces when Aaron Hale walked into their shop and handed them the keys to a brand new BMW.

I walked inside to a quiet night of homework and studying, listening to music on my iPod for a few hours before falling into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

**...Hope you liked it...**

**That's all until next chapter.**

**It should be up soon though. Might not be able to post this weekend cuz I've got to go on a little trip.**

**Tayla-Marie**


	3. Chapter 3 Mean Girl's & Motorcycles

**See look , I have posted an update, don't you just love me, yes, I knew it! Now show me that love by reviewing! Pretty please ...**

**Oh, and I apologise but in chapter one I said that Bella's birthday was next weekend. I meant next month.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. And neither do you, or you. Unless your name is Stephanie Meyer and you did write twilight in that case I apologise, coz you do actually own twilight. Sorry . **

**Now the show (well really, the chapter) , must go on.**

**...**

I woke up really early in the morning, before the alarm clock. Figures. Of course; I always wake up late on school mornings, but as soon as the weekend comes I rise with the sun?

I looked out my window, towards the ocean. Perfect!

I opened my top dresser draw and grabbed my bikini that Alice had forced me to buy on our last shopping trip, as well as a pretty floral dress that I could slip right over the top of it. I threw a couple of necessities into a beach bag and put it next to my board.

I went to my bathroom and I got changed quickly and quietly. As I crept down the stairs I grabbed my black thongs, bag and board and crept down the hallway towards Charlie's room. I laughed quietly to myself when I heard him snoring quietly.

Just as I past his bedroom his alarm went off. He opened, one eye tenderly, then the other. Then he spotted me standing in his doorway.

He took in my beach-clad body and my surfboard and flashed me a sleepy smile.

I blew him a quick kiss and raced out the door.

I walked down our long grass driveway. When I reached the road, I looked both ways, even though I knew it wasn't necessary. No-one would come down this road all day except for Rose's parents, Allie's parents or Charlie, and I knew Rosalie's parents had already left and Allie's parents liked to sleep-in on Saturdays. Allie and Rose probably wouldn't be up for a few more hours yet either.

There were really no other houses here for blocks, as we all owned lots of land. Except one house, resting on the vacant lot right next to my place, but the house was hidden in a cluster of trees, like mine. In fact all of our properties had areas with dense trees and shrubbery. The difference is that Charlie and the people who originally owned the house next door had decided to build their houses in the middle of the trees. It had a glass wall at the front, like the first storey of my house. But, just like ours, it could be covered by curtains. You could see that there were rich mahogany coloured floorboards. There were off-white creamy walls, and veranda's on all three storeys that wrapped around the whole house. Rose, Allie and I guessed that it was originally built for a large family. But they must have moved out quick because for as long as we could all remember the front yard had had a for sale sign stuck in plain sight.

I crossed the road quickly, and reached the sand. I slipped off my sandals, I loved the feeling of the fine, warm sand under my feet. I set my belongings down on the sand and grabbed the wax out of my bag. I waxed my board quickly and efficiently, after all, as my interest in surfing increased, so did my skill.

The waves looked great and I quickly shed my dress, grabbed my board and headed towards the surf. While I was still walking I heard a large series of beeps behind me and turned around to see Charlie waving at me as he backed out of our driveway and headed down the road. I guess he had an early shift today at the station. I waved until he was out of my vision and then went to turn back around when something caught my eye.

The for sale sign. The sign on the mansion next door. It was...gone?

That was strange? Oh well, I figure that I will just have to ask Charlie at dinner tonight.

I finally dived into the water. It was bliss. I was the only surfer, or person, out there. It was like it was my own private stretch of beach. Each time I rode in a wave, I paddled back out there and waited for another one. I don't know how long I stayed out there. It could have been minutes, but it could have been hours. I was in my zone.

I looked up after what only felt like a few waves to see two figures waving at me from the beach. I had no doubt who those two figures could be. I swam in.

As I walked up the beach I saw that both of my friends had Gloria Jean's cups clutched in their hands.

" Ally..." I warned "That better be decaf!"

" Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope, not decaf!" she cried, flashing me a smile.

" Rose, how could you let her get caffeinated coffee?"

" Sorry, but you know how I love watching her get high off mocha caramel latte's, and how I love watching you try to keep her calm"

" Your mean"

"I know, but you love it babe"

"True, true"

Ally sent me a cheeky smile, and that was when I spotted the cup she was hiding behind her back. She immediately had me focused on the cup, even though I was dripping wet in just my bikini. I tried to jump around her and reach the cup, but she locked me.

" Tell me your sorry!"

"Sorry Alice"

" And that I'm perfectly fine when I have caffeine!"

" Your perfectly fine when you have caffeine...You're a hyperactive pixie either way"

She smiled and laughed her tinkly laugh and then passed me the cup.

I took a large gulp, savouring the flavour.

" Mmmmm white hot chocolate, you know I love you guys right?"

"Yeah we know" they replied in synchronisation with matching cheeky smiles. They laid down on towels they pulled out of their beach bags. They then pulled of their light summer style dresses, and laid down on their towels. Alice pulled out a fashion magazine and Rose pulled out her iPod and portable speakers.

We spent the next few hours talking to each other then headed to the waves, splashing each other and enjoying the sunshine, not that there is ever a time without sunshine in Malibu.

When it hit late afternoon we headed out of the surf, and the water was up to our ankles when we saw them .

They came out of nowhere. All of a sudden a procession of three moving trucks were driving down the street. They were followed by a red and black Ferrari Spyder. That was followed by three guys on motorbikes. They were all clad in Levi jeans and leather jackets, despite the hot weather. The first one had blonde curls creeping out from under his motorcycle helmet and you could see his fierce blue eyes through the dark screen on his motorcycle helmet. The second one was the same, except you could see short, dark curls creeping out under his helmet. The last one had very dark curls with coppery golden highlights on show, but unlike the other two his eyes were a bright, sparking green.

When we saw the three of them the three of us froze in our tracks. We saw plenty of hot guys in Malibu, but not many knew about this place or drove down our street ...

We watched the moving trucks as they drove down our narrow road. Unfortunately, the trucks were temporarily blocking our view of the guys. Fortunately, we would get to see where they were headed. The trucks drove past Ally's house, then Rose's, then mine. They then turned up the long narrow drive of the mansion next door.

"No way" I heard Ally whisper.

I let out a slow whistle.

All three of the moving trucks drove past us, then the couple in the Ferrari, and then finally, the trio of guys came back into our view.

Then they spotted the three of us, saturated by sea water, in the tiny little bikinis that Alice chose out with us at one of the factory outlet stores her parents owned.

They looked slowly at each other and slowly smiled. We smiled back as we continued walking towards the shore. Then, as each of them drove past us, one by one, they each winked at the three of us as they sped past.

"Hot" Rosalie whispered...

... That night, Alice and Rosalie came over for a sleepover; with them bringing overnight bags and their dad's.

Aaron, Mitchell and Charlie quickly headed out the back to grab some drinks and snacks before the big game started. We all headed up to my room where Ally and Rose dumped their overnight bags before heading down to the kitchen. We each grabbed a sprite zero from the fridge and a packet of starburst gummy fruits and headed back upstairs.

We all settled onto the leather lounges while Alice slotted a DVD into the player.

"So what are we watching tonight Ally?"

"An old favourite..." she paused for a moment, building up the suspense, "MEAN GIRLS"

"Ha-ha no way, it's been ages since we've seen that"

"Yes, I know, which is why we are watching it."

"Whatever you say. You don't need to convince me. I'll watch mean girls anytime, anyplace, no argument"

Ally turned the lights off and we watched one of our all time favourite movies.

... All too soon the movie was over. I flicked on the lights. All three of us had tear trails down our faces from laughing so hard.

"Don't have sex..." I started

"Or you will get Chlamydia..." Alice continued

"And die" Rose drawled.

We all giggled together.

We all paused as we saw, through my window, a light came on in the house next door. We all looked over.

" Oh my god. We totally forgot to ask Charlie about the guys next door."

We all rushed downstairs, only to be met with whistling and yelling.

"Oh man, they're never going to talk to us now, the game's on."

The three of us let out an exasperated sigh.

"Hold on one sec girls" Ally told us.

Rose and I looked at each other and then at her. Was she asking for a death sentence? If she was really going to interrupt our dad's in the middle of a football game, a death sentence was pretty much guaranteed.

Or so we thought; until she skipped out, perfectly fine, a few minutes later.

She giggled "You should have been there, they agreed to anything I said as long as I moved out of the way so that they could see the TV. Fulltime is in 10 minutes, they are going to come and talk to us then."

We sat down and helped ourselves to a drink while we waited for our dad's.

Soon enough they came out cheering and whooping enthusiastically, and singing their team's theme song. Obviously their team had won.

"So what are you after girls?" Mitchell asked.

"Oh, we were just wondering about the new next door neighbours."

They shared a smile. "Well, we were going to wait to tell you this. But the Cullen's are back. You all used to be great friends when you were toddlers. And we are all best friends with the parents. The mother Esme, was one of the girls. She was like a second mum to you Bells, after Renée left . She doted on you three, considering she had three boys. They are all your age too girls. They are fraternal triplets, you know, though they look nothing alike last time we saw them. When you all were only seven, Carlisle, who used to be another one of us dads, well, he got transferred to a hospital in France. They have been living there for years. But we finally convinced them to move out here. The house next door is plenty big enough to hold three boys. And our local hospital was happy enough to have such a well-established doctor as Carlisle take up head position. We can't wait to get our friends back, and hopefully you three and the three boys will get on well enough."

We all looked between each other. The Cullen's are back? Ha-ha, surprisingly we all remembered the Cullen's. We all used to be best mates after all. We had been keeping in touch in chat rooms over the years. We had a group chat room set up that the six of us would go on together. We were all best friends still. And now they live next door? This is great. But there is only one thing... We never have talked to them in real life or even met them face to face for the last eleven years. We had changed from the pig-tailed, giggly girls we once were and they would have changed from the adorable little boys that were in pictures with us all over the walls.

"Now can we get back to the game?"

"Uh, Dad, the games over" I stated.

"Yeah, but the replay starts in fifteen minutes!" Aaron pointed out.

"Dad are you really going to watch a replay of the game you just watched?" Rose asked, even though we all knew that trying to get them to do something other than watching the replay was a lost cause.

"Of course I am Rosie"

"Whatever Dad" Rose sighed, knowing that trying to convince our dad's to do otherwise, just wasn't going to work.

"But you know what Bells, we were going to surprise you, but the Cullen's are coming over on Friday, to catch up and stuff. We are going to have a barbeque, so maybe say hello to them or something at school during the week?" Charlie suggested.

"Ha-ha sounds good dad."

We went up to my room and talked for hours on end. Eventually, at about three in the morning we decided to go to bed. We all chose our own lounge and grabbed a blanket out of the linen closet.

I fell into an easy sleep, dreaming of days when the six of us used to play together, frolicking in waves and making lousy sandcastles that we were extremely proud of, and wondering what they looked like now, and if they would still want to be friends...

...

**Well, there you have it, another chapter. And the boys have finally made an appearance, thanks to the two people that have reviewed, but it would make me really happy to even make it to five reviews... pretty pretty please?**

**Tayla-Marie **


	4. Chapter 4 Living Doll Treatment

**I wanted to make a quick update for you guys, so here it is.**

**But before I begin; I wanted to give some people a massive thank you. I never expected to even make it to five interviews, so to have you guys answer my request just made my day. I can't believe there are people all around the world are reading my story.**

**Thank you so, so much to these people:**

**Allybrookecullen**

**zaza09**

****

**Katt Kiki**

**25twilightfan**

**Kokoda310**

**For your much to kind reactions to my story. Your too sweet and I hope I can check out some of your stories soon too. Thank you to all the people who have added me to favourite authors, put this story on their favourites, reviewed it or put it on story alerts.**

**Keep it up with the reviews guys, it makes me do a victory dance like the girls did. Except my mum knows not to ask, just back away slowly =).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight. But even if I said I did, you wouldn't believe me would you?**

**Now, on with the show =)**

**...**

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning, Alice was about three inches away from me bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Bella. Bella you sleepy-head, wake up. Bella come on its important. Wake up."

I tentatively blinked one eye open, then the other.

"Geez Bella, you sleep like the dead" I heard Rosalie mutter.

" Hey, I heard that"

" You were supposed to" Rosalie called back.

I managed a smile. Even in the morning, it was the same old sarcastic Rose. They were still both sitting in their bed too. They were dressed in the same style pyjamas as me; singlet camisole and short shorts. The only difference was colours. Alice's was black, Rose's was red and I had electric blue. We all had each three colours. Ally made us buy matching sets on the last shopping trip.

" What is so important that you had to wake me up with your infernal squealing? Then again, knowing you, you could have just seen a bird flying or a leaf falling, it really doesn't take much…." I asked Ally with a smile on my face so she knew I was just teasing. Rosalie giggled and that set of Ally and I .

For a second or two she kept trying to tell me whatever she was saying before. But each time she started to talk one of us started giggling and set the other two off.

After five solid minutes of laughing. Or hands were clamped around our stomach, tears were openly streaming down our faces and our cheeks hurt from laughing so hard.

"Okay, as I was saying, you left the window open last night and when I woke up there was a rope tied to the trellis."

There was a _**what**_ tied to the trellis? I loved the exterior of the lounge room and the one all of my bedroom where it was a wall and not windows. We had set up a white trellis then planted a certain type of vine that would grow twisted into the white wooden frame. And in warm weather, little yellow flowers the same colour as the trim on the house bloomed. I remembered climbing the frame once at one of our sleepovers, as a dare, so it was possible for someone to climb it and attach a rope. I just couldn't believe they had done it while we were asleep, and they hadn't woke us up.

"There was a _**what**_ tied to the trellis?" I asked, repeating my internal question. But alas Alice continued with her little speech.

"Yeah and we thought we would wait until you had woken up before we pulled up the rope. But you know who did this don't you? Bells, you only have chances are it was someone who lived near here, and the only people that live for miles are our new next door neighbours….." Ally continued.

"Okay, well what are we waiting for girls?"

I didn't even wait to get changed out of my pyjamas, I just leaned out of the window and grabbed the rope, and pulled it up. Rose and Alice were standing, one by either side of me, eagerly awaiting to see what was on the end of the rope.

It was a sturdy white rope, and I could vaguely see that I was pulling in a light package attached somehow to the end of the rope.

I pulled it in. There was a box attached to the end of the rope by a hook. I gently unhooked the box from the rope. It was a smooth black wood box with a delicate swirling pattern engraved onto the lid. It was polished to a high sheen. I slowly slid the lid off, building suspense. Ally started squealing at me to hurry it up. The lid fell to the floor. The interior of the box was black velvet.

Inside the box there were the tops of a 6 white rose's, 6 white gardenia's and 6 white frangipani's.

We all did an Ally-like squeal.

" Oh my god, they remembered our favourite flowers, all these years.." I whispered.

I slowly took the flowers out of the box, handing each type of flower to the person it was meant for. Under the flowers there was an envelope.

I opened up the envelope. Out fell a note and a photograph.

I picked up the photograph. It was a photograph from kindergarten. We were all crowded around the swing set. We all had matching cheeky grins smiling up at the camera. Emmet was hanging upside down off the top of the swing set, while Rose was cheering him on. Ally was on a swing, while Jasper was pushing her like a right little gentleman. I was standing on my tippy toes on Edward's hands, trying to reach a gardenia on the top of a bush that was much taller than a couple of four year olds. I smiled, it was such a sweet picture.

I unfolded the note. I read it out loud to the girls.

Dear Isabella, Alice, & Rosalie.

Were back from France. All these years we have wondered if you remembered us, or how you have changed. We can't wait to see you on Monday and talk on our memories and hopefully we can pick up where we left off. Thinking of you always.

With Love;

Jasper, Emmet and Edward.

After I got to the with love part we all started squealing. We did another one of our victory dances around the lounge room, comfy beds and sleepy moods forgotten.

" We have to find some way to thank them"

There was silence for a few minutes before I came up with an idea. I ran into my room without telling the girls what I was doing. I opened the largest draw in my desk and pulled out my sketchpad. I grabbed a permanent marker and got writing.

The girls had followed me and by then had realised what I was doing.

" What should I write?" I asked them. After a bit of a debate we decided to keep it short and sweet.

'THANKS FOR THE BEAUTIFUL GIFT. CATCH UP ON MONDAY. WE'VE MISSED YOU TOO. LOTS. CANT WAIT ;). WLF ISABELLA, ROSALIE & ALICE .

We put it in the window with blu-tac and then left it there as we went downstairs to get breakfast. We made a quick omelette together, and some fresh orange juice.

After we had eaten breakfast we headed up to my room where our clothes were and got changed into denim shorts and t-shirts. We didn't worry about dressing fancy, because we all knew it was going to be a lazy day of talking and manicures and movies.

We did each other's nails and had a movie marathon.

We decided that we would wear smoking hot outfits to school tomorrow. Got to make a good impression on the guys, huh? Hopefully they would remember us.

The only problem was, though hopefully our old friends would notice us, so would every other guy in the school.

"Uuugggghhhh" Rosalie groaned.

" What's wrong, are you alright?"  
Ally asked worriedly just as I was opening my mouth to ask the same thing.

" Michael Newton , Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie won't leave us alone as it is, I dread to see how they react tomorrow."

" Yeah, I know where your coming from, Mike Newton has been practically stalking me all week" I put in.

" Ha-ha yeah, he didn't take that rejection on Friday to well did he?"

"NO! He hasn't left me alone since!" I quickly grabbed my white Samsung Jet and switched back to the homepage. I read out the messages I had from guys at my school " 3 miscalls and 10 new messages..".

Rose and Alice grabbed their iphones, Rose had the black one with a sparkly red cover and Ally had the white one with a pink and white bejewelled cover. My phone cover had a zebra pattern on it. It matched the mink blanket thrown over my bedspread and the matching lamps.

" Same here Isabella " Rose told me.

"Me too." Alice sighed.

" We have to something about them…"

" All the guys in the school, every single year, no matter how many times we tell them no they keep asking us out- even though most of them have girlfriends. Every day, it's like a competition, who can bag one of the _hottest- _she turned and looked around at us and smirked "- girls in the school. It's pathetic."

"Too right, hey, maybe it'll make our friends next door jealous "

"Ha-ha maybe"

…...

I quickly packed my bag.

Pyjama's? Check.

Toiletries? Check.

Schoolbooks? Check.

Everything else? I damn well hope so!

Ally had decided that rose and I were going to sleepover at her place today, so that she could do our hair and make-up tomorrow before we go to school. Not to mention choosing what clothes we would be wearing, and what bag we would take. It could get a bit annoying sometimes but she loves it, and as her friends how can we deny her something that makes her so happy?

Besides, it's not like it was a major problem, we were sisters, closer even then sisters. And all sister's make sacrifices for each other. And what is our sacrifice anyway? So we give up an hour or two? The smile on Ally's face when she looked at us once she was done made it all worth it. And she was like above professional quality with make-up and styling, so we didn't mind being her barbie dolls when we looked fabulous by the end of it.

Just before I got ready to lock up and walk to Ally's I left Charlie a quick note, though he would probably be at Mitchell's tonight for the Sunday Night Game. I also took the sign down from the window so I could close the dim yellow shutters. Just before I closed the shutters I saw a glimpse of something in the window. It was a message back.

" See you tomorrow, girls ;) ".

….

The alarm went off at 5:30. In the morning.

I was having a bit of a restless sleep when her alarm blasted.

"Oh every time I close my eyes.

I see my name in shining lights.

A different city every night, all right.

I swear, the world better prepare,

For when I'm a billionaire.

Oh I would have a show like Oprah

I would be the host

Every day Christmas

Give Travie your wish list."

"Hmm" , I thought, that sounds nice.

The next thing I knew Alice was dragging me out of one of the makeshift beds we had set up in her room.

" Come on silly. Quick breakfast and then it's party time"

"Where's Rose?" I asked sleepily

"Oh her, she's hiding. But I'll find her eventually"

That snapped me out of it. I started giggling.

" Oh I don't know about that, it's a pretty big house you've got here Ally…"

" Oh shush you"

She led me down the hallway, towards the kitchen, where I quickly had a bowl of cereal, before brushing my teeth. By the time I had poured the milk for my cereal, Rose had come out of hiding, lured by the smell of food I deeply suspect.

Then ally dragged us into her studio, which she had set up like a salon, or a celebrity dressing room. There were multiple chairs, with wheels so she could turn us any which angle she wanted. Then there was a table with multiple drawers for some of her main accessories for us. Then there was a mirror where she could see exactly what she was doing. There were multiple desks set up like this. Then there were shelves set up on the walls. Row after row of make-up, hair products, curlers, straighteners, crimpers, bags, accessories, whatever you could want, it was there.

Then there was another room where there were just racks and racks of clothes. Luckily we were all similar in height to weight ratio so we could share clothes. She had three of everything, at least one in every colour.

Rose and I sat down ready for at least an hour of the living doll treatment.

…...

**In this chapter I wanted to point out that Isabella & Rosalie don't mind when Alice uses them as human barbie dolls because they end up looking drop dead gorgeous and it is something that makes her truly happy.**

**Anyways, another thank you to everyone reading this, whether you have just stumbled upon it or whatever. Thank you.**

**Hoped you liked it. I tried to write it as quick as possible so I apologise for any spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta either so….**

**Next chapter soon, hopefully =)**

**Tayla-Marie.**

**Xoxoxox0**


End file.
